


Corazón oscuro

by Chiamoon



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cuernos, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitución, Sadismo, Vas a llorar, Violacion, dead, lenguaje soez, maltrato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiamoon/pseuds/Chiamoon
Summary: Naruto quería que Hinata lo tomara en serio, sabía que estaba siendo ingenuo , pero cada vez que le pedía verse, él tenía la esperanza o la tonta idea de que tal vez podría ser una cita. Tal vez, los mensajes que se enviaban era coqueteo.Pero la realidad era que ella sólo era un consumidor más y él, era el producto.Sin embargo, no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que ella le enviaba un "quiero verte", "te he echado de menos" o "eres tan tierno". Le latía tan fuerte el corazón y al minuto siguiente, le dolía.Ni siquiera sabía si lo respetaba o no lo veía como un idiota al creer que alguien como ella podría fijarse seriamente en alguien como él.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Corazón dolido. Corazón necesitado.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruhina fic.  
Idea, portada y sueño: @Procrastinación  
Escritura y trama: @ChiaSrfics  
Fic activo en wpdd también.  
Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

—Por favor.

Naruto enarcó una ceja mientras Sai inclinaba la cabeza, con las manos levantadas por encima y el tono de su voz demostraba la necesidad. Se tomó un momento en observar la fina línea de su cabeza al separarse su cabello. Sabía que estaba disfrutándolo un poco, porque Sasuke enarcó una ceja, apoyado contra la barandilla que daba a los jardines de la universidad.

Miró hacia ellos con cierta melancolía.

—No le hagas de rogar —dijo Sasuke—. No tanto, al menos.

Naruto miró al que era su compañero de piso con cierto retintín. Sasuke era guapo, alto, de los típicos chicos que tenía chicas rondando a su alrededor fácilmente y contaba con un respaldo familiar antiquísimo. Era extraño que estuviera ahí con él, aguantando su presencia. Pero Sasuke era un hombre muy fuera de lo común, especialmente, porque gracias a él había conocido a Sai, que era el chico que en esos momentos inclinaba su cabeza frente a él.

—No será la primera vez que lo haces, además —recalcó Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

Naruto no podía negar que estaba haciéndolo sufrir adrede. Sai levantó la cabeza para mirarle y cuando vio la mueca que no podía ya ocultar, le dio un empujón con la palma en todo el hombro.

—Eres un idiota. Se lo pediré a Kiba.

Naruto lo retuvo del codo antes de que se marchara.

—No, lo haré. Necesito el dinero y las tuyas siempre son de muy buen caché.

Sai esbozó una lenta sonrisa y Naruto no entendió del todo por qué le pareció demasiado siniestra. Por aquel entonces, estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya a esa clase de cosas y su cuerpo reaccionaba marcando una defensa natural. Soltó lentamente su codo y se miró los dedos, preguntándose si aquello sería tan desagradable.

—Te mandaré los datos al móvil esta tarde.

Asintió y esperó a que se fuera para mirar hacia los jardines. Soltó un silbido mientras se recostaba en la barandilla con los codos. Sasuke le imitó, con sus oscuros cabellos danzando al viento.

Demonios, si solo fuera como él, podría comerse el mundo. Pero él era un despojo que nadie toleraba mucho tiempo cerca. Alguien a quien nadie querría. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Él mismo había intentado quitarse la vida en considerables ocasiones y todas había fallado. Tirarse delante de un autobús, cortarse las venas, meterse en la bañera hasta pillar una pulmonía. Un sinfín de cosas que el destino siempre lograba detener antes de que lograra aquella salvación.

Últimamente estaba sopesando en tirarse desde lo alto de cualquier tejado.

—Por más que lo mires no lograrás estar ahí.

Apartó los ojos del jardín para clavarlos en los oscuros. Sasuke no lo decía con maldad, no al menos, la que quisiera destruirle. Sólo era sincero. Y él también lo era: era más pobre que las ratas y ni siquiera tenía para pagarse una habitación, menos una carrera.

Ni siquiera para una beca.

Era un condenado despojo humano.

Forzó una sonrisa y le dio palmada en la espalda.

—Iré a prepararme. Si todo sale bien, esta noche te pagaré mi parte del alquiler —prometió.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó la cara al cielo.

—Ah, esta noche no estaré —dijo —, también curraré.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

—Cómo no ibas a trabajar tú —acusó—. ¿Cuánto cobras?

Sasuke pareció rumiarlo.

—Más de cuatrocientos. Mil, por supuesto.

Naruto lo mandó a freír espárragos antes de bajar las escaleras.

Visitar la universidad era lo único que a veces podía hacerle sentir bien. Ver a todos chicos y chicas de su misma edad creciendo intelectualmente, disfrutando de sus últimos días antes de marcharse al mundo adulto, aunque muchos lloraran lágrimas alegando que era lo peor del mundo, él los envidiaba.

Pero cuando el paseo terminaba, solían pasar dos cosas: se hundía en la maldita depresión que siempre lo acompañaba o buscaba una chica.

Lo bueno de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha era que la segunda opción había comenzado a resultar con ciertos bienes monetarios. Había mujeres que quería pagar por él.

Eso logró sacar una parte de él diferente que a veces le angustiaba y provocaba que se mantuviera escéptico en ciertas cosas. Las mujeres eran personas frías, sin corazón, que podían acostarse con él sólo monetariamente o porque las convencía de tal forma que cedían.

Pero era sólo eso. Sexo. Nada más. No había amor en ello y si no fuera por necesidad fisiológica y monetaria, estaba seguro de que podría vivir sin ello. Era vacío.

No había amor.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, el amor no era algo que pensara que se encontrara en el sexo. Había gente como Sasuke o Kiba que sí lo encontraban ahí, pero él no.

Metió la mano en su viejo vaquero para sacar su móvil. Nada ostentoso ni de última generación. Diablos, ni siquiera podía recibir wasaps y todavía se abría de concha y con botoncitos en vez de táctil.

El mensaje de Sai se mostraba como siempre, muy bien planificado. La chica en cuestión se llamaba Tenten y se reunirían en el hotel Eclipse. Y al parecer, le gustaba lo sencillo.

Trabajo fácil, dinero fácil.

Cuando a las mujeres les gustaba lo sencillo significaba que no necesitaban llevar nada especial y que lo único que querían eran un retoce masculino y listo. No duraría demasiado, porque tampoco era de esperar muchas horas y sexo tras sexo. Así que sería llegar y besar el santo.

No tendría para comer, pero sí para continuar teniendo un techo en la cabeza.

* * *

Hinata permitió que le besara la mejilla antes de marcharse y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para suspirar agotada. Se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, que sostenía entre sus dedos un móvil al que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Conocía demasiado bien a esa puñetera niña mimada como para esperar que no hubiera visto nada o escuchado lo que su prometido y ella habían hecho y dicho.

Cuando su boca rosada se extendió en una sonrisa, supo que iba a terminar sucumbiendo a un sinfín de preguntas. Pero fue su otra amiga, Tenten, la que interrumpió las flamantes preguntas, soltando un grito de frustración tan grande que hasta el mayordomo se asomó y tuvo que echarlo con varios gestos de su mano hasta convencerle de que no era necesario.

Por regla general, tanto Tenten como ella eran mucho más tranquilas que Sakura, así que soltara ese grito no era nada normal.

La chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos perfectos totos, miraba su móvil como si acabara de ver salir un fantasma de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se interesó Sakura.

Tente emitió un hipido de protesta.

—Tenía una reunión hoy con un chico y no puedo ir porque a mi padre se le ha ocurrido organizar un viaje a Hawaii sin preguntarme si quiera —expresó—. Diablos, yo quería follar esta noche.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y Hinata desvió la mirada por las groseras palabras de su amiga.

Quizás, si alguien escuchara aquella conversación estaría preguntándose cómo dos señoritas como ellas podían estar teniendo esa conversación. La respuesta era sencilla: no eran señoritas convencionales hijas de mamá y papá.

Las empresas Haruno eran una empresa de moda muy famosa. La de Tenten, se encargaba de industrias de armamento y ella... bueno, era una Hyûga. La primogénita.

No había nadie en absoluto que conociera a una de las más ricas empresas que prácticamente gobernaba en toda la ciudad de Konoha. Sin embargo, ella no era la niña mimada que tenía todo.

Desde que se graduara en la universidad en empresariales, decidió valerse por sí misma y formarse en experiencia para lograr llevar las riendas de toda la empresa. Su padre le había puesto como reto sorprenderle y hasta que no lo lograra, no iba a heredar nada.

Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que si no conseguía su cometido no estuviera tampoco en la calle, la prometió con un otsutsuki, Toneri, primogénito de su clan. Al principio, se había mostrado algo reticente, pero resultó que era un hombre más considerado de lo que pensaba y también, muy reservado. No había mostrado el característico orgullo masculino de dominación hacia la mujer, no la presionaba con adelantar el matrimonio y tampoco le exigía que fuera fiel.

Incluso había escuchado sus gustos personales con dedicación, hasta el final y no se había enfurecido cuando le dijo lo que secretamente a espaldas de su padre hacía.

Era una joya de hombre en ese sentido.

No podía quejarse.

Pero todavía le quedaba mucho por lograr y llegar a la escala alta en que su padre la quería iba a llevarle un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué harás? —se interesó Sakura.

—Pues cancelarlo —bufó Tenten—. No voy a hacer esperar al pobre chico ahí sin más.

—Es una pena, porque generalmente, conseguir citas con ellos es muy difícil. Muchos están en edad de estar en la universidad, así que apenas tienen tiempo.

—Lo sé, Sakura —suspiró agotada Tenten—. Y no puedo negarme a mi padre, porque la última vez que lo hice, me quitó la tarjeta.

Hinata estuvo muy tentada en poner los ojos en blanco. De todas ellas, era la única que recibía los ingresos de su arduo trabajo. Considerables, desde luego, pero no provenían de la alcancía de su padre y estaba muy orgullosa de no tener que sufrir castigos en los que le quitaran la tarjeta de crédito o el coche descapotable.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir —murmuró Tenten mirando hacia Sakura fijamente—. ¿Y si vas tú en mi lugar?

Sakura parpadeó con sorpresa por la invitación.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ir tú en mi lugar.

Sakura se negó rotundamente.

—No. Tengo cita esta noche con Sasuke y ya sabéis lo que cuesta conseguirle. Ni hablar le cambiaría por quien quiera que sea el que te toque.

Tenten hizo una mueca.

—La verdad es que lo escogí al tuntún, así que no tengo ni idea. Pero lo comprendo. Yo tampoco dejaría a Sasuke por otro —reconoció Tenten. Luego volvió la mirada hacia ella, brillante—. ¿Hinata?

Se ruborizó al ser descubierta. Estaba impaciente porque se lo ofreciera.

—Iré —aceptó.

Tenten esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

—Dios, te amo ahora mismo.

Le dio un casto piquito y le mostró el móvil.

—Ahora mismo te paso el lugar, habitación y demás.

Sonrió en agradecimiento y esperó, mirando su móvil.

La historia de cómo conocieron aquella libertad fue gracias a Sakura. La chica estaba pasando una mala época de exámenes y necesitaba desfogarse de tal modo que encontró el anuncio en internet, mostrándoselo. Curiosamente, su primer encuentro fue con el cotizado Sasuke Uchiha, al que las tres conocían. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando era uno de los hijos más importantes de la familia Uchiha? Nadie sabía exactamente por qué Sasuke estaba metido en esos asuntos o por qué vivía fuera del hogar de sus padres, pero no les importó demasiado.

Sakura tuvo una noche más que gozosa, así que cuando les contó todo con pelos y señales, Hinata y Tenten se hicieron una cuenta propia en la página y pidieron su primer chico.

Desde luego, no era su primera vez. No se lo había contado nunca a nadie, pero había pasado mucho tiempo atrás y era un recuerdo que prefería no rememorar. No todos los primeros amores eran felices.

Todavía recordaba el gesto serio con que Toneri le había preguntado si era virgen y el alivio con el que había inclinado los hombros cuando le dijo que no. Era algo curioso en esas cosas, que él no buscara una mujer inexperta.

Claro que había algo que ni su prometido ni sus amigas sabían de ella. Le preocupaba un poco lo que sucedería esa noche, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer.

—Ah, cierto. Si quieres cambiar algo de lo que pedí, todavía estás a tiempo —puntualizó Tenten entregándole su propio móvil para que lo hiciera.

Hinata se ruborizó, lamiéndose los labios.

—Vale... pero prométeme que lo guardarás en secreto —le susurró, aprovechando que Sakura se había alejado para atender una llamada.

Tenten se lo juró haciéndose una señal en el pecho. Podía confiar en ella, pues eso era algo bueno que tenía.

Tomó su móvil finalmente y cambió los parámetros. Tenten abrió la boca con sorpresa pero no dijo ni mu.

* * *

Sai tenía las manos atadas cuando el móvil sonó. Era un mensaje, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Miró a la rubia mujer que mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones y levantaba aquellos característicos ojos hacia él.

—Ino.

* * *

Naruto silbó sin remedio cuando vio las enormes puertas del hotel abrirse. Desde luego, los pijos no tenían problemas en gastar dinero en cosas que eran maravillosas y extravagantes.

Se preguntó si aquel día sería una mujer casada, una niña rica aburrida o una vieja a la que su marido no quería tocar ya ni con un palo y le permitía gastarse dinero en gente como él.

Se detuvo en el mostrador frente a un hombre de pronunciado mostacho. Como siempre, lo primero que hicieron fue mirarle de los pies a la cabeza y pudo captar la mueca oculta bajo su bigote.

—Sai —nombró.

El recepcionista pareció dudar por un instante, pero luego se inclinó y buscó en uno de los anuarios hasta dar con el nombre. Se volvió, entregándole una tarjeta llave roja. Y otra vez, no pudo evitar silbar.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando el hombre carraspeó.

—Necesitará esto, caballero.

Le entregó una bolsa de cartón reciclable- Naruto la tomó sin comprender y se dirigió al ascensor de puertas rojas. Había tres y cada uno de colores diferentes en relación a las tarjetas y clases económicas.

Algo que le repateaba el trasero.

Nada más salir, el pasillo de puertas se abría paso en forma curva. Se detuvo frente a la puerta indicada y entró, encendiendo las luces. Una de las reglas primordiales era llegar justo antes que tu clienta. Especialmente, si sus gustos eran especiales. Sin embargo, ese día era un acto sencillo y la clienta no esperaría mucho lujo.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la cama de sábanas blancas y colcha roja. Se preguntaba qué diablos habría dentro. Sai no le había dicho nada. La levantó y volcó sobre la cama, sintiendo su móvil vibrar dentro del pantalón. Mientras lo sacaba para leer, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Sobre la cama había algo que no esperaba.

Miró el mensaje. Era de Sai. Las indicaciones habían cambiado.

* * *

Cuando Hinata entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue la enorme cama y la alfombra roja. Tenten y sus gustos llamativos en telas, pensó. Pero no esperaba ver a la persona que estaba junto a esta.

No le conocía, desde luego. Generalmente, no veían las caras de los chicos hasta la primera vez, después, si deseaban repetir, metías una clave y este volvía a aparecer o, mejor dicho, su horario de disponibilidad. Sopesaba que Tenten ya habría tratado con él y que algo tenía que tener ese chico para que repitiera.

A simple, le parecía delicado de lo delgado que estaba. Era como si al ir a tocarle fuera a romperse alguna parte de su cuerpo. Llevaba un jersey gris metido en parte dentro del desgastado pantalón vaquero y sostenía su móvil sobre una mano. Frente a él, sobre la cama, había expuestos toda clase de juguetes sexuales.

Se lamió los labios, preguntándose qué debería de hacer.

Generalmente, había tenido hombres más fuertes físicamente, hombres que no se iban a romper.

No era un muchacho feo, quizás mucho más joven de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Si bien los pillaba también universitarios, estos solían estar más cerca de graduarse que de empezar. No debía ni de pasar del primer curso.

Decidió que no iba a hacer quedar mal a Tenten, así que se quitó la chaqueta del traje lentamente, taconeando hasta su altura. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle, descubriendo que era mucho más alto de lo que había pensado. Dejó la chaqueta sobre la cama.

—Soy tú ama.

Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que pudo ver motitas más azules dentro del mismo color. Estaba sorprendido, con la boca muy abierta.

Casi tuvo un ramalazo de vergüenza.

Pero, cuando le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro empujándolo hacia abajo, se puso de rodillas. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, ama.

**Continuará...**


	2. Corazón necesitado. Corazón esperanzado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su primer encuentro, Naruto no estaba esperanzado de que Hinata le llamara por más y Hinata no había esperado necesitarlo tanto hasta ese punto.

_ Sí, ama… _

Hinata suspiró mientras miraba el móvil entre sus dedos. Se cruzó de piernas cuando los recuerdos la atormentaron con un placer inesperado. Su cuerpo no podía olvidarlo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. 

Aquel chico rubio la había acompañado hasta en sueños y en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se arrepentía de haberse marchado sin pedir su número para volver a demandar su presencia.

_ Soy Hinata. Seré tu ama. No quiero sólo sexo convencional.  _

Había llamado diversas veces a Tenten esperando que pudiera darle las credenciales del chico que había pedido para ver si existía algún modo de dar con él. La chica le había entregado lo poco que obtenían de ellos pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

—Hoy no pareces muy concentrada, Hinata.

Apartó el móvil para clavar la mirada en Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que se encarga de planificar su boda. En ese momento estaban en la tienda de flores más cara de la ciudad y que casualmente regentaba la misma susodicha. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No es que no me interese lo que estás diciéndome, es que estoy… frustrada.

Ino enarcó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante. Pese a que ambas estaban a solas, le dio palmaditas en la mano para fingir el por qué de su cercanía.

—Sé que es muy feo decirle algo así a una futura esposa, pero… ¿Has probado tener chicos de compañía?

_ Vamos a asegurarnos de que sabes la clave de peligro. Rojo pararé por completo. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora, abre tu boca para mí. _

—¿Chicos de compañía?

—Sí. Hay muchas empresas preparadas y privadas para que una mujer se dé ciertos lujos. Yo conozco personalmente a un chico que podría ayudarte. Se llama Sai y…

Hinata la tomó de las muñecas con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Es rubio y alto?

Ino parpadeó.

—No, es alto sí, pero moreno. ¿Le conoces?

Hinata apretó los labios. Se preguntaba cuánto podía contarle sin desvelar sus fetiches. 

—Conozco la empresa que hablas. Sakura me habló de ella e… investigué —confesó—. En teoría tenía que quedar ayer con un chico llamado Sai, pero por lo que me cuentas, se presentó otro.

Yamanaka sonrió pícaramente.

—Sai estuvo conmigo, así que lo siento, te robé el premio gordo —bromeó.

Hinata justamente pensaba al contrario. El premio gordo fue el chico que encontró en su lugar.

—En realidad, me interesa el chico que le suplió. Muchísimo. Me gustaría volver a contratarle.

_ Haré contigo muchas cosas. Cosas que hasta ahora no sabías que las mujeres podíamos hacer. _

—Ah, eso es fácil —descartó Ino moviendo una mano como si espantara moscas—. Puedo conseguirte su información en un pispás. 

Hinata estaba pletórica. Mientras que Ino tecleaba sobre el móvil ella apretaba el suyo. Se moría de ganas volver a verle.

* * *

_ ¿Te gusta esto? Bien. Porque voy a darte más. _

Tan pronto como Sai le puso el dinero en la mano Sasuke se lo arrebató. Naruto sintió deseos de llorar por ver tal escena. No le había quedado ni para pipas. 

—Al cuerno comprarme comida y ropa —bufó.

Sasuke enarcó los hombros y dejó ver un chupón en su cuello. No era raro que siempre tuviera alguna marca de sus noches de trabajo. Naruto se preguntó si tendría alguna. 

—¿Qué tal fue, Naruto? —se interesó Sai acomodado en el sofá—. Tenten no es una chica muy efusiva. Sólo quiere tema y luego se marcha.

—Cierto, ella es de las tranquilas —recordó Sasuke guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo.

—No estuve con Tenten —negó. Ambos hombres le miraron—. En su lugar vino otra mujer. Me explicó que Tenten le cambió el turno. Hasta modificaste los datos. ¿Recuerdas?

Sasi se golpeó la mano.

—Cierto. Me sorprendió al verlo. No suele tener esos cambios. ¿Qué tal entonces esa mujer nueva? —se interesó sacando el móvil de su pantalón—. ¿Usaste los juguetes correctamente?

Naruto apretó los labios.

_ Dentro de ti… una vez y otra… y justo aquí tú lo disfrutas más. Quiero ver tu cara. Quiero ver cómo es cuando llegues. Déjame verte. _

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo finalmente.

Sasuke pareció rumiar su respuesta pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a hablar más sobre ello. Por supuesto, Sasuke no le presionaría. Una parte de su trabajo consistía en guardar silencio. Si hablasen de todas las mujeres con las que se habían acostado y muchas niñas ricas de las que sus padres se escandalizarían de saberlo.

—Naruto.

Se volvió hacia Sai interesado. Miraba su móvil con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó.

—Has vuelto a ser seleccionado por la misma mujer de ayer —informó—. Piden tu número de contacto personal o tu número de localización en la página.

—No tengo de eso último —remugó. El corazón acababa de darle un vuelco—. Dale mis datos y que me envie un mensaje.

_ Sí, así, esa cara. Disfrútalo, cariño. _

Sai asintió y al poco tiempo un mensaje llegó a su móvil. Sasuke silbó a su lado.

—Parece que vas a poder comer este mes, Usuratonkachi. 

Naruto ya no le prestaba atención. Se adentró en su habitación para más intimidad y se recostó sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Realmente no estaba viendo una mentira.

La misma mujer de esa noche, la misma que le había mostrado que las mujeres tímidas podían tener ciertos fetiches. La que por una vez no le había espantado más preocupado por él de lo que esperaba.

Hinata Hyûga. 

**[H.H] ** _ Hola, soy Hinata. Anoche estuve contigo en el hotel. Me gustaría volver a repetir de nuevo. ¿Cuándo estás libre? _

Naruto miró el móvil y leyó el mensaje hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Quería repetir con él. ¡ÉL! Eso era cosa de Sasuke, Sai que se había ganado una buena popularidad esos días. ¿Él? No. Y ella quería.

Giró la cabeza hasta la almohada y gritó contra ella, pataleando de la emoción. 

**[H.H]** _ Por supuesto, pagaré todo lo necesario. Y estaría bien acorde el tiempo a tus horarios de estudios.  _

Eso ya era una sorpresa. 

Él no estaba estudiando. Estaba demasiado libre y necesitado. Si realmente ella pagara bien, si pudiera permitirse llevar al día lo que le debía a Sasuke, quizás la idea de estudiar no estuviera tan lejos. Podría sacarse su carrera y después, reírse con bromas tales como haberla pagado a base de lechazos.

**[H.H] ** _ Por favor, no me digas que me he equivocado de número… _

Soltó una carcajada. Podía imaginarla sonrojada y con una mano en los labios. Esos mismos labios que habían hecho cosas sobre él que… 

**[N.U]** _ No, soy la persona correcta. Naruto Uzumaki. Anoche estuve contigo en el hotel, sí. _

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, preguntándose si estaría haciendo bien o no.

**[N.U] ** _ No, soy la persona correcta. Naruto Uzumaki. Anoche estuve contigo en el hotel, sí. Tengo tiempo libre ya que no puedo permitirme pagar la universidad. Soy todo tuyo. _

Envió el mensaje y esperó.

Hinata le envió unas coordenadas y un horario. 

Su corazón no podía parar de latir de la emoción. Puso una mano sobre la zona exacta y se preguntó si sería sólo por la idea de no pasar tanta hambre y poder pagarse algunos estudios. 

O porque realmente quería ver a esa mujer de nuevo.

_ ¿Eres mío? _

_ Sí, soy tuyo. _


	3. Corazón esperanzado. Corazón oscuro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto es reclamado por Hinata para tener relaciones con él a partir de ahora. Y su historia continua....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Ooc, Lemon. BDSM leve de varón.

  


Quería correrse. Con todas sus ganas. Como nunca lo había necesitado en toda su vida. 

Ella no iba a permitírselo. No todavía.

Era su ama y señora hasta el punto de controlar sus orgasmos. 

No tenía un recuerdo claro de la última vez que había estado tan duro, con las pelotas cerca de explotarle y el pene entumecido de dolor. 

El arnés le apretaba el cuerpo, desde sus hombros, cruzándose en su pecho, atrapando su miembro y metiéndose por su trasero, enrollado sobre el consolador que tenía dentro de sí mismo y que temblaba. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, mientras su boca se alimentaba de ella, con una pierna levantada y ofreciéndose. 

Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los suyos y cuando empujó su cabeza con más fuerza para marcar el lugar correcto en el que enfocarse, Naruto sintió que estaba por desmayarse de placer. Cuando ella logró correrse en su boca, bajó la mirada hasta él, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura, bajando con sus dedos por el pecho hasta su pene.

—¿Tienes ganas? —preguntó.

—Sí, ama —confirmó con apenas un susurro.

Su pie se movió hasta su pene, aplastándolo con sus dedos, acariciándole y torturándole más. No puedo evitar gemir, suplicar, y tirar de sus muñecas pese a estar maniatadas. Ella se percató y caminó a su alrededor, arrodillándose hasta estar a su altura.

Su mano izquierda fue hacia el consolador, moviéndolo, penetrándolo a placer. 

—Buen chico —felicitó.

Su mano derecha se movió hasta el cierre sobre sus testículos. Naruto siguió su gesto. Al momento en que lo abriera, no podría más. 

Y así fue. 

Sólo bastó aflojar un poco el cierre para ello. Su cuerpo se sacudió y ella se entretuvo en darle últimos momentos de placer, sacando todo cuanto pudo de él.

Cayó hacia delante, de rodillas, intentando respirar. El consolador resbaló de su cuerpo y ella lo abrazó por la espalda, dando las últimas caricias a su sexo, sacando el final de su simiente. 

Nunca habría pensando que algo tan doloroso pudiera terminar siendo algo tan placentero al final. 

Ella le besó la espalda, ayudándole a girarse. Sus ojos revisaron su estado.

—Puedes decir rojo cuando lo necesites —le recordó amablemente.

Naruto negó, tragando y observándola.

—No lo necesitaba. 

Ella le sonrió y se movió hasta ayudarle a sentarse sobre la cama. Continuaba maniatado y cuando lo empujó hacia atrás, con la cabeza colgando, supo que no había terminado. Extrañamente, con todo lo que había pasado, su cuerpo reaccionó. 

Ella se sentó sobre sus caderas, recibiéndolo. Lo montó hasta que logró su propio disfrute, tirando del cuero, asfixiándolo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sus gruñidos, roncos, se unieron al finalizar.

Ella lo desató después, lo aseó y finalmente, se recostó contra la cama. Naruto se quedó un instante pensando qué hacer.

La última había sido usado, pagado y se despidieron sin darse credenciales. Ella le había buscado y eso había sido maravilloso. Y después, cuando se vieron, Hinata había ido directamente al grano, queriendo satisfacer sus juegos y deseos. 

¿Debía recoger sus cosas y marcharse?

Miró los juguetes que estaban todavía en el suelo y la cama. Las correas que lo habían cubierto y las esposas que lo mantuvieron atrapado. Todo eso lo había traído ella esa vez. La primera se lo proporcionó el hotel. 

—Naruto.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Se volvió para mirarla y ella palmeó su costado. Dudoso, reptó hasta llegar a su altura y se acomodó. Ella le sonrió y acarició el cuello, los cabellos.

—Te quiero contratar para siempre —le dijo—. Así que me quedaré con tu número. Si en algún momentos cambias de número, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? 

Su voz era más suave, más tímida incluso que antes.

Cuando le extendió el sobre con el dinero también le entregó una tarjeta. Él miró todo con atención.

—Me dijiste que no estabas estudiando. ¿Por qué?

Naruto dejó el dinero a un lado para mirarla. ¿Realmente estaba interesando en él? Sí. Por la forma en que sus ojos se fruncían bajo sus cejas era así. Imaginó que hasta para ser el elegido o amante de una rica tenías que tener cultura.

—No tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi matrícula —explicó con sinceridad. Ella miró el sobre.

—¿No es suficiente? —cuestionó dubitativa. 

Él negó.

—Le debo muchos meses de alquiler a Sasuke y no me sobra mucho. Creo que este sobre también se irá para él —sopesó. No le quedaba mucho para pagarle, pero el jornal íntegro no lo tendría.

—Entonces, te daré un extra.

Se volvió hacia ella con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

Ella le sonrió y se levantó para buscar su bolso. Sacó su cartera y regresó para sacar otro fajo de billetes.

Naruto continuaba sin poder cerrar la boca.

—Quiero que este sea solo para pagarte la universidad y si sobra, cambiar de móvil —sopesó. 

Dudó en tomar el dinero o no, pero ella se lo colocó en la mano y dejó la cartera sobre la mesita de noche, estirándose después. Miró el reloj y le sonrió, de una forma dulce, encantadora, que mandó su corazón a volar.

.

.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras salía con el corazón desbocado. Sentía tantas ganas de gritar que ni lo pensó dos veces. Sasuke le golpeó la cabeza un poco después, bostezando con molestia. Pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

—¡Déjame, Teme! Estoy feliz. También te he pagado todo lo que te debía, así que es genial, ttebayo.

—No he dicho que no. 

—Pero me has…

—No seas ruidoso —recomendó. Luego su gesto cambió a otro inesperadamente amable—. Felicidades.

Naruto sonrió como respuesta. Estaba feliz por ello. Por poder estudiar finalmente. Aunque no se sentía del todo cómodo con el hecho de que Hinata se lo pagara sin nada a cambio.

—¿Qué tal te va con ella?

—¿Con quién? —cuestionó algo despistado. Sasuke hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano que fue suficiente—. ¡Ah, bien!

Sacó el nuevo móvil que se había comprado. La conversación le recordó que debía de enviarle un mensaje como le había prometido.

Hinata no le contestó al instante. Nunca lo hacía. Incluso para quedar. Siempre era ella la que marcaba el momento, la hora y respondía a su placer. Comprendía que al ser más adulta que él debía de tener un horario ocupado. Probablemente, trabajaba. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Sólo había dado por hecho que era una niña rica con dinero de sobra. 

En realidad, se percató que las siguientes veces que se encontraron ella poco hablaba de sí misma. Le preguntaba si iba bien en clases, si el móvil funcionaba, si se había podido comprar más ropa, pagar lo necesario para las clases. Y le daba más dinero cuando le contaba alguna carencia. 

Todo siempre después del sexo y poco antes de que se marcharse. 

Así pasó más de un mes.

Hinata era amable con él y durante el sexo siempre estaba atenta por si la palabra de detención escapaba de sus labios. Sin embargo, Naruto nunca la demandó. Le permitía hacer con él lo que quisiera, que disfrutara, que le llevara a los límites hasta que rogara por poder sucumbir o que ella lo montara. Que le permitiera siquiera besarla. 

Empezó a ansiar sus llamadas y se descubrió a sí mismo enviándole fotos de lugares, explicándole cosas de su vida.

—No puedes enamorarte de una clienta —le advirtió Sasuke cuando le vio tan concentrado en ello—. No te lo recomiendo. 

—Ya lo sé —respondió —. Sé que no tengo derecho a enamorarme de nadie.

Sasuke no había querido decir eso, por supuesto, pero Naruto no pudo evitar decírselo. Le incomodaba tanto ese hecho que hasta las pesadillas regresaron y Hinata, como era de esperar, notó el cambio en él.

—Cuéntame qué pasa —le dijo mientras le quitaba las correas de la cintura y liberaba su sexo flácido y brillante—. No estabas nada concentrado hoy. He tenido que parar varias veces porque ni siquiera dices la palabra.

Naruto se echó los cabellos empapados de sudor hacia atrás y se recostó contra los pies de la cama mientras ella limpiaba su simiente de su vientre.

Se fijó en su rostro concentrado, en la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y tapaba parte de su desnudez y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Tan débil.

—Sólo es… el mundo pesándome sobre los hombros. 

Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido pero se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto miró al frente, preguntándose si realmente estaría interesada en algo así. Después de todos, era sólo él quien se emocionaba cuando llegaban sus mensajes y se desinflaba cuando sólo eran citas para esos encuentros.

—¿No va bien la universidad? —cuestionó.

—No es eso, eso va genial y con el dinero que me das puedo pagar todo —aseguró. Ella sonrió.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué es, entonces?

Le tomó la mano, llevándose a los labios. 

Naruto amaba esa forma cariñosa de ella de comportarse siempre al final. Esa dulzura expresada que cuidaba de él. Y él hacía de todo para mostrarse cuidadoso y cariñoso con ella. Le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

—Hinata —nombró.

—¿Hn?

—Si te pidiera que formalizásemos una relación…

Hinata no esperó siquiera a que terminara esa frase. Posó un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza. El corazón le pesó como si de una piedra se tratase.

—No podría, Naruto —explicó acariciándole el mentón—. Voy a casarme. La fecha está programada para este verano. En tres meses me casaré. Es algo que pacté con mis padres para tener mi propia libertad.

Naruto no encontraba las palabras. Por un instante había olvidado lo que era él para ella. Como niña rica podía usarlo siempre que se le antojara. No era extraño que ellas actuasen así antes de casarse o incluso después.

Era irónico pensar que alguien dejaría esa vida de lujos por él.

Hinata le acarició los cabellos con dulzura, besándole la frente.

—Lo siento Naruto…

Él sonrió. Hizo el esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes. Puedo ser tu amante al menos.

Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto. Ningún otro más.

Su corazón se oscureció.

.

.

Hinata salió de la ducha algo más reconfortada. Le dolía el cuerpo pero no era algo que le importase demasiado. No había estado tan acostumbrada al sexo casi diario y por una vez, estaba disfrutándolo. Naruto era increíble como amante, aunque le preocupaba esa forma de dejarse llevar hasta puntos donde otros chicos habrían gritado la palabra de seguridad.

Y luego, sus últimas palabras todavía le estaba dando vueltas en su mente. 

Se sonrojó al recordarlas. Había sido algo inesperado como intenso. Por un instante estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, de aceptar algo tan hermoso.

Pero no podía.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Toneri dejaba un libro sobre la mesita de noche mientras la observaba. Ella asintió, sonriéndole y caminó de puntillas hasta su altura. Se quitó la toalla lentamente y él abrió su lado de la cama para entrase. 

—Estoy bien.

Su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche. Estaba segura de que sería él deseándole las buenas noches. Mensajes dulces y emocionantes de su vida.

Más tarde los leería. Le gustaba conocer algo más de él pero ella nunca sabía qué responder. Le habría gustado tanto poder. 

—Hinata.

Bajó la mirada hasta su prometido y le sonrió, con su mejilla contra sus senos y el cabello blanco revuelto.

—Sí, Toneri.

Y él sonrió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avance:
> 
> "Hoy quiero contarte... lo que pesa en este corazón..."


	4. Corazón oscuro. Corazón sangrante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verano ha llegado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: OOC (odio escribir en primera persona)

El verano llegó con lluvias. Naruto había rezado porque no llegase sin solución. El tiempo no se detenía por nadie. 

Con el verano llegó la boda de Hinata. Y eso había llevado a que hubiera menos tiempo para estar juntos. Y ahora, la boda conllevaba una luna de miel. Hinata, por supuesto, no le había dado un tiempo exacto que duraría, pero él la echaba de menos.

Se había acostumbrado a encontrarse cada semana y al final, las semanas fueron alargándose hasta que llegó el mensaje.

[ **H.H** ]: 22:23:  _ Naruto, a partir de mañana no volveré a necesitar tus servicios. Voy a marcharme de viaje, así que no estaré en la ciudad. Cuando regrese me pondré en contacto contigo. Igualmente, voy a dejarte algo de dinero en el hotel, en recepción, por favor, úsalo para pagar tus estudios y sobrevivir hasta que regrese. Estudia mucho. _

Hinata todavía no le llamaba. Ni un mensaje.

—¿Se ha casado? —le preguntó Sasuke al ver que gruñía cada vez que en la televisión aparecía una boda feliz—. Ellas suelen ser casadas. Hazte a la idea. Prometidas, casadas, solteras que no quieren lazos.

Naruto no estaba seguro de ello, pero casi le pareció notar una nota amarga en su voz. Estaba demasiado preocupado con su propia tristeza.

Sasuke lo había dicho muchas veces: nunca enamorarse. Y él había pasado y rebasado la línea de sobras. Incluso se atrevió a declararse. Hinata no lo despreció, demasiado buena, demasiado considerada con él.

Incluso cuando fue a recoger el dinero que le había dejado en el mostrador del hotel, comprendió que ella siempre se preocupaba por él. Pero no hasta el punto de dejar su vida de niña buena. La riqueza de su posición.

—Es como si tuvieras una Sugar Mommy —bromeó Sai cuando le preguntó si quería suplirle una vez más y se negó—. Me gustaría tener una de esas. 

Naruto lo sopesó.

—Eso le convertiría a él en un Sugar baby —recalcó Sasuke—. Y dado lo que llora, sí.

Naruto levantó el dedo de en medio como respuesta, pero tuvo que darle la razón internamente. Lo odiaba, pero era verdad.

Le habían absorbido la alegría poco a poco. 

Poco quedaba ya de aquel niño que fue, alegre, sonriente y siempre metiéndose en líos sin remedio. 

Se tocó el vientre. había ganado algo de musculatura pero continuaba delgado. Hinata lo había regañado alguna que otra vez por ello y él le juraba que comía bien. Al menos, mejor que antes, que había noches en las que no podía dormir del hambre que tenía. 

Seguramente, si alguien le hiciera una pregunta tan simple como: ¿Por qué lo haces? Respondería por  _ necesidad _ . Si alguien le hubiera preguntando antes de conocer a Hinata: ¿Cómo eres capaz? Respondería:  _ Con ganas de vomitar _ .

Pero nadie sabía la verdad tras su historia. Ni siquiera Hinata, Sasuke o Sai. 

Y la primera seguramente no querría saberlo. Tenía ahora su propia vida, un marido.

Se cubrió el rostro cuando sintió el peso encima suya, en su mente, abriéndose camino hasta su corazón. Por un instante sintió que no podía respirar, que se asfixiaba y giró sobre sí mismo. La lámpara cayó cuando la golpeó al intentar incorporarse. 

Sasuke fue quien se levantó a socorrerlo.

Sai llamó la ambulancia. 

.

.

Hinata se sintió mal la gran mayoría del vuelo. Desde que comiera aquel suculento plato de pescado, que estaba muy bueno, debía de reconocer, pero no lo suficiente para que su estómago lo mantuviera. 

Toneri, a su lado, le sostuvo la mano y le dedicó una mirada silenciosa que ella comprendió.

—Aquella noche no usamos protección —le dijo directamente.

Ella asintió y se limpió los labios con el pañuelo que le había entregado.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió ruborizándose—. Lo sé.

Miró por la ventana del coche mientras se dirigían hacia el hospital. Era horrible la idea de que había abandonado sus vacaciones de recién casados a causa de su inesperado malestar. Toneri había insistido y no pudo negarse. 

Además, si sus pensamientos eran correctos, prefería estar en casa, asimilarlo. Porque era algo que no entraba en sus planes en esos momentos. A la larga sí, pero no cuando tenía tanto que experimentar.

Eso la llevó a recordar a Naruto.

Se preguntaba cómo estaría. ¿Estaría llevándolo bien? ¿Comiendo? ¿Estudiando bien?

Miró su móvil. No había mensajes como siempre. No le contaba su día a día, cosa que muchas veces le sacaba una sonrisa y hasta alegraba su larga y tediosa vida de oficina. Tenía ganas de poder asentar su vida matrimonial y volver a verle. 

El coche se detuvo cuando la imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada. 

Quería verlo de nuevo, desnudarlo, maniatarlo. Colocarle una venda en la boca para que sus gemidos se escuchasen necesitados. Quería penetrarlo, profanarlo. 

La boca se le hizo agua y no fue bueno para su mal estar. 

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —cuestionó Toneri esperando a que el chofer le abriera la puerta.

Ella le miró.

—No, tranquilo. Ves casa a preparar todo, por favor.

Él la tomó de la mano y la besó antes de que se marchara. Entró en el hospital y esperó a ser atendida.

Las siguientes palabras confirmaron sus dudas.

—Sí, es correcto. Está usted embarazada.

El médico no supo si darle la enhorabuena o no.

—He de añadir algo, señora Ōtsutsuki —continuó el hombro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al verle rascarse el mentón.

—Usted me ha dado una fecha equivocada de su gestación. No ocurrió por la fecha que indica. Fue algo más antes. Diría que medio mes antes. 

Hinata estaba perdida. No era posible. Estaba segura de que la noche antes de casarse había dormido con Toneri. Esa noche debió de quedarse embarazada.

A menos que…

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el hombre.

Ella le miró sin verle en realidad.

—Le mandaré algo para el malestar. Natural, por supuesto. Tómelo siempre que no esté cómoda. También revisiones médicas más seguidas y cualquier tipo de problema, no dude en venir o llamar una ambulancia.

—Gracias.

Cuando salió, caminó por los pasillos, pensativa. Su móvil sonó y vio el nombre de Toneri.

Cuando contestó, se percató de que estaba en la zona de urgencias. Miró hacia las puertas.

—Sí —confesó—. Estoy embarazada.

.

.

—Menos mal que ha sido solo un susto. Aunque la ansiedad es algo grave y un ataque puede dar mucho miedo —confesó Sai dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Naruto apenas le escuchaba. Se había detenido de golpe, mirando hacia las puertas de salida. Sus pies se habían movido sólos, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon aquellas palabras.

Si rebobinaba a unos segundos atrás, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la vio. Al principio pensó que no era ella, pero sí. Cuando pasó a su lado pudo captar su aroma y lo reconocería con los ojos vendados. Y su voz.

Le ignoró. 

Eso dolió más que una bofetada, pero pensó que las mujeres ricas y casadas nunca mirarían a su amante delante de tanta gente, así que estaba por esperar a buscar un lugar más solo, cuando escuchó las palabras.

_ Embarazada. _

Ella estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Sasuke sujetándolo del brazo—. ¿Tienes otro ataque? Volvamos.

—No —negó mirándole. Parpadeó—. Me pareció conocer a alguien, pero no ha sido así —mintió—. Iré a casa a dormir. Me han puesto droga para dormir a un elefante. No tenéis que preocuparos, ttebayo.

—Naruto —detuvo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño—. Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Comprendo por qué no quieres quedarte ingresado. Ya te he dicho que no me importa pagarlo.

—A mi tampoco —puntualizó Sai también.

—No tienes que irte a casa.

—Me han mandado pastillas y si duermo, no pensaré en nada —aseguró sonriendo forzadamente—. No os preocupéis. ¡Estoy bien!

Levantó una mano para despedirse y se marchó del hospital.

Caminó sin rumbo, mirando al cielo, a su alrededor. A una ciudad que no se preocupaba por él. 

Llegó a la universidad. Miró el amplio campus. Recordó que siempre había soñado con pertenecer a él y finalmente, estaba allí. Dinero vendido. Dinero falso.

Subió las escaleras de la azotea y se detuvo en el balcón donde siempre se colocaban para hablar entre clase y clase. Estaba vacío. Alguna colilla solitaria o una lata de café a medio terminar.

Desde allí podía ver todo. 

Y a la vez, no ver nada.

Sacó su móvil y miró la pantalla durante un rato. Buscó su nombre.

Abrió el chat.

Levantó los pulgares y tomó aire.

El pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

.

.

Era de noche cuando el mensaje llegó. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama con una mano en el estómago y la otra, sujetando una taza de manzanilla. Toneri dormía de espaldas a ella con su parte de luz apagada.

Hinata alargó la mano para ver quién podía escribirle a esas horas y su sorpresa fue al ver que era Naruto. Cuando desbloqueó, descubrió que el mensaje era largo y extenso. Se levantó en silencio y tras ponerse las zapatillas, salió a la terraza. El viento nocturno veraniego refrescó un poco su piel. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa entre los sillones y se acomodó en uno de ellos.ç

[ **Naruto** ] 22:30  _ Hoy quiero contarte... lo que pesa en este corazón… Pensarás: “qué frase tan cursi para comenzar una conversación”. Lo siento, no sé otro modo de hacerlo. Tampoco sé si tomarás tu tiempo en leer, pero eres la única persona a la que soy capaz de contárselo. Ya sabes que no soy de contar cosas serias y que tampoco tengo mucho humor y también sé que nuestros mensajes sólo son para eso: quedar, follar y poco más.  _

_ No quiero que pienses que reprocho nada, no es así. Sé bien dónde me metía y qué tipo de ser soy. Siempre he sido un desperdicio, un trozo de carne y lo acepto. _

_ Tampoco quiero que sientas pena por mí. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y espero que así sea.  _

_ Me pediste que te contará qué pasaba y yo te respondí que sólo era el peso del mundo sobre mí. Eso era cierto, no te mentí. _

_ Cargo conmigo un pasado, lo arrastro como cadena y puede que no me creas dado lo que soy, lo que hice contigo, lo que he dejado que me hicieras.  _

_ Comienza como algo clásico, puede que hasta cliché. Mis padres se suicidaron juntos. Mi padre podría haber sobrevivido, pero según las personas que estaban por entonces, veía imposible vivir sin mi madre. No le importó que yo fuera un recién nacido.  _

_ Mi padrino me recogió. Un hombre que disfrutaba más de viajar que estar en casa. Las cosas podrían haber ido bien, aunque no éramos ricos tampoco pobres. Sin embargo, para cuidar de mí contrató personal en vez de encargarse él mismo, ya que eso lo habría arrastrado a dejar sus viajes y conocer mujeres. _

_ Las personas que debían de cuidarme me explotaron. Sacaban el dinero de mi cuenta bancaria para sus propios gastos y siempre me echaban las culpas de ser yo quien lo malgastara. Me vi obligado a usar ropas que cada vez me hacían ver más como un delincuente. _

_ Mi padrino lo tomaba como un acto de rebeldía. _

_ Las personas que me cuidaban pensaron que ese dinero no era suficiente y vendieron mi trasero al mejor postor. _

_ Me drogaron una tarde que volvía de clases. Me desperté, maniatado de brazos por encima de mi cabeza y mis piernas abiertas, exponiendo mi, por aquel entonces, infantilidad sexual. O como sea que se llame.  _

_ Me tocaron, palparon y cuando no reaccioné me drogaron para que pasara. No satisfechos con mi pene decidieron que mi culo valdría más. Mi primera vez se vendió por más de veinte billones. _

_ Y no fue una sola persona la que estuvo dentro de mí o de la que yo estuve dentro. Mi boca se vendió por cinco millones.  _

_ Lentamente seguí siendo vendido, explotado, violado. Entrenado para servir sólo como un basurero que recibía esperma, saliva y un sinfín de otras cosas de las que no estoy seguro hoy día qué son. _

_ Cuando no respondía me golpeaban hasta sangrar. Me violaban hasta desgarrarme y no les importaba que volvía a continuar. _

_ Cuando mi padrino falleció ellos se quedaron con todo. _

_ ¿Por qué, te preguntarás? Lo vendí a cambio de mi libertad. _

_ Desde entonces, es imposible para mí aceptar que alguien pueda querer un despojo como yo. Soy consciente de lo que soy. Sólo un vertedero.  _

_ ¿Por qué entonces continué prostituyéndome a cambio de dinero? ¿Cómo fui capaz? Necesidad. Sentí muchas ganas de vomitar, pero las mujeres no querían poseer mi cuerpo, sólo que las poseyera durante un rato y si te he visto no me acuerdo. _

_ Muchas noches vomitaba lo poco que podía comer del mismo asco que sentía por mí. Dormir por las noches era imposible. _

_ Necesitaba dinero para sustituir. Quería ir a la universidad y nunca pensé poder. _

_ Hasta que te conocí.  _

_ Me pagaste los estudios a cambio de venderte mi cuerpo, de dejar que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo. Lo hiciste. A cambio me diste dinero, estabilidad a mi vida. Incluso me dabas más de lo que tenía permitido. _

_ Pero comprendo que cuando me confesé pasé por alto nuestro trato, nuestra jerarquía. Yo soy el vertedero y tú la dueña.  _

_ Con esto no quiero decir que te esté chantajeando ni nada. Es sólo que… comprendo que está sucediendo ahora mismo en tu vida y que lo que alguien como yo sienta, no tiene importancia. _

_ Pero que te amo es algo cierto, verdadero e intenso que me asfixia y algo que es inconcebible para este mundo. _

_ Hoy te he visto en urgencias.  _

_ Felicidades, mi ama.  _

_ Estoy seguro de que serás una buena madre.  _

_ Seré descarado, como era antes, cuando todavía podía sonreír y te diré esto: Te amo.  _

_ Vive feliz. _

Hinata se llevó una mano hasta los labios. Ahogó un sollozo. 

Culpabilidad, dolor, sufrimiento. Angustia. No pudo controlar el llanto. Se llevó la mano al vientre, el móvil resbaló de su mano y piernas al suelo. 

Volvía a llover en pleno verano.

A Naruto no volvió a verlo nunca más.

**Continuará…**

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Fin.


	5. Corazón Sangrante. Corazón libre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos a la repta final. Nos despedimos y nos volvemos fuertes...

_ No somos eternos. _

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Hinata?

Hinata tomó aire antes de responder. 

Observó a las pocas personas que se mantenían de pie frente a una lápida fría, cuyo nombre escrito en ella conocía bien. Lo había pronunciado muchas veces. En voz alta, en sueños, bajo el influjo del deseo. 

Se preguntó cuántas de las personas que estaban ahí conocían realmente al chico al que enterraban. La verdad tras su triste y amarga sonrisa. 

No. No podía juzgarlos.

Ella misma no lo sabía hasta esa noche. Llorar no sirvió de nada. La angustia provocó que lo llamara, con la esperanza de detener lo que rezaba que no ocurriese. Fue su llamada la que alertó a un guardia de seguridad. Encontró el cuerpo. 

—Iré.

Se colocó las gafas de sol y abrió la puerta. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el malestar en su estómago regresaba. Toneri la sostuvo del codo, reteniéndola. 

—Si no te encuentras bien…

—Estaré bien —aseguró.

Necesitaba verlo por sus propios ojos. Continuaba aferrándose a la idea de que se tratara de otra persona. Que por azares del mundo él estuviera inclinado, cayera su móvil y justo abajo ya hubiese otra persona. 

Toneri finalmente la soltó.

Desde que se la encontró llorando, de rodillas, en el balcón no preguntó. Se sentó a su lado y la sostuvo mientras lloraba y nombraba a otra persona en su lugar. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido ofendido por su dolor. Él no. Toneri era un ser de luz que no cesaba de insultar y de aceptar sus defectos. 

—Sé fuerte, Hinata.

Ella tomó aire una vez más y salió.

Caminó a pequeños pasos, con el corazón en un nudo. Cada paso significaba aceptar algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. 

Se detuvo entre dos hombres, altos y con trajes oscuros. Uno de ellos parpadeó con sorpresa y el otro, enarcó una oscura ceja con curiosidad.

—Las amantes no suelen venir a vernos —susurró el más alto.

Hinata apretó los labios, tragando. 

Los rebasó para arrodillarse frente a la tumba. Una fotografía de él se mostraba junto a la lápida, incienso y diversas flores. La tierra estaba removida y ya cubría el ataúd. Aún así, por un loco momento, estuvo a punto de empezar a escarbar en ella, de negarse a que estuviera muerto. Abrir el ataúd para… para… ¿Qué? 

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. No llovía. De sus ojos sí. 

—Era un chico tan feliz y alegre —dijo alguien.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. 

Lo visualizó por el rabillo del ojo. Era uno de los profesores de la universidad. Algo educado de presentar condolencias y poco más. Seguramente, ni siquiera sabría cómo le costaba a él comprender las lecciones. Que pasaba horas y horas frente a un mismo libro y que ella tuvo que explicarle algunas lecciones a veces.

¿Realmente era feliz y alegre? No. No le conocían en absoluto.

—¿Podemos hablar? 

Levantó la mirada hacia el mismo hombre alto que habló con ella al llegar. Asintió y tras una educada reverencia, ambos se alejaron de la gente.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —se presentó. Hinata lo reconoció. Al menos, de nombre. El famoso hombre por el que Tenten y Sakura algunas veces rivalizaban y del que Naruto a veces protestaba por su fama—. Era su amigo. 

—Lo sé —dijo intentando no recordar esos momentos en que él se explayaba contándole sus quejas. Ahora daría lo que fuera por escuchar una sola. La que fuera.

—Tu eres Hinata Hyûga. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí.

Sasuke asintió.

—Imagino que tendrás una idea equivocada de esto. Naruto no lo ha hecho para llamar la atención o para…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió. Le temblaba la barbilla—. Naruto me envió un mensaje ayer noche. Me contó su vida y se disculpó conmigo, incluso…

Se cubrió la boca cuando apenas controló un sollozo. Sasuke rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo que después le ofreció.

—Entonces, le conocías mejor incluso que yo —comprendió él mientras la observaba limpiarse. Ella negó.

—No, yo… en realidad vivía mi vida pensando que entregándole dinero era suficiente para él.

—Naruto no servía para este tipo de trabajo —reconoció Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Era demasiado… bueno.

Hinata asintió.

—Yo le di dinero para que lograra estudiar. Para que pudiera comer y pagar una renta. Él… él me dijo que me amaba.

—Suele pasar que terminamos enamorándonos de nuestras clientas —explicó. Un deje que parecía dolor se marcó en su voz. Se preguntó si él estaría igual, en las mismas condiciones que Naruto por entonces—. No te sientas culpable por haberle rechazado. 

Hinata asintió e hipó antes de continuar.

—Me casé por entonces —explicó—. Fui de viaje de novios. Le dejé dinero… cuando él quería más, yo no podía dárselo, hasta que me enteré de… —suspiró—. Pensaba en dejar a mi marido e irme con él.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—No lo digo porque esté muerto —recalcó—. Hubo algo que cambió. Que terminó por hacerme comprender que encontrabas el amor verdadero una vez en la vida y que lo tenía frente a mí y que juntos habíamos engendrado algo maravilloso…

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

—¿Estás…?

—Sí —respondió. No necesitaba que terminara la pregunta—. Es de él. Las fechas cuadran. Algunas veces no usábamos condón. Sé que es una negligencia estúpida, pero… no ponía control de todo. No me importaba.

En otras condiciones jamás le estaría contando eso a un desconocido. 

—Iba a contarle que sería padre. No pude. Cuando llamé… cuando llamé…

El llanto volvió a enmudecerla. Sasuke dio un paso al frente hasta abrazarla. 

—Fue tu llamada la que escuchó el guardia —dedujo.

—Sí…

Hubo un momento de silencio que utilizó para recomponerse. Si es que uno era capaz de hacerlo.

—Naruto sufría depresión y ataques de ansiedad. El mismo día de su muerte tuvo uno. Debió de quedarse ingresado pero se negó. Cuando salíamos de urgencias algo pasó. Un cambio extraño. De sonreír pasó a ser meditatumbo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

No podía ser.

—¿Qué hospital fue? ¿Qué hora? —Preguntó en súplica. 

Sasuke le dio los detalles y el mundo pareció girar. Ella había salido por la puerta de urgencias ese mismo día. Habló con Toneri por teléfono para confirmarle su estado. Si Naruto estuvo ahí… si la vio o escuchó… Ahora comprendía mejor sus palabras. Sus buenos deseos.

—Dios santo. Él sabía que estaba embarazada… ¡Pero no de él!

Sasuke se rascó la nuca.

—En su defensa diré que siempre fue alocado y actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. 

—¡No fue un buen momento para hacerlo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando levantó la voz. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida consigo misma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No necesitas disculparte —descartó él mirando hacia la tumba—. Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

Estuvieron un rato apartados, a solas. Sasuke se marchó poco después con otros dos chicos a los que no conocía. Uno de ellos, se imaginaba, sería Sai, por el que gracias se conocieron. Ella se quedó un poco más, arrodillada frente a la tumba, observando una fotografía que nunca le haría justicia.

Hasta que sintió algo sobre su hombro. Un leve roce, una caricia.

Cuando se puso en pie y volvió, no había nadie. Sólo silencio.

Toneri estaba apoyado en el coche, esperándola. Caminó hasta él para fundirse en un abrazo que necesitaba de otra persona.

_ 13 meses después… _

—Está dormido.

Hinata asintió mientras observaba al bebé en la cuna, acurrucado mientras chupaba su pulgar. Sakura, sonriendo y con un gesto maternal, lo arropó con cuidado y luego se volvió hacia ellas. Colocando sus manos en las lumbares, caminó hasta llegar a sentarse a su lado. 

—¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que terminaría en estas condiciones? —protestó. Tenten le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No te quejes, que bien alegre que estabas. 

Sakura enrojeció con culpabilidad. La miró preocupada.

—Sí, pero…

Hinata extendió una mano hacia ella, sonriéndole.

—No tienes que disculparte o sentirte mal por nada, Sakura. Que tú y Sasuke hayáis terminado con un final feliz no hace que me sienta mal. Me hace feliz que seáis felices.

Tenten suspiró.

—La verdad es que fue un shock terrible el retiro de Sasuke en la web y todo este mundo —reconoció—. Muchas chicas se quejaron, denunciaron incluso. Y cuando la llamo para contárselo, la muy puñetera estaba enrollándose con él. 

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada.

—Os juro que lloré. Muchísimo. Cuando le vi aparecer en mi casa y jurarme que iba a dejarlo todo, apenas me lo creí hasta que lo hizo. Retomó su apellido y ahora mira, vamos a ser padres y todo. Aunque el pobre también se siente culpable —reconoció.

Hinata recordó la conversación con él en el cementerio. Se alegraba de que su dolor sirviera para algo. Aunque no podía negar que sentía ciertos celos de la oportunidad que ambos experimentaban. 

—¿Y cómo lo lleva Toneri? —preguntó Tenten señalando al bebé en la cuna—. Es claro de quién es hijo.

Hinata se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su hijo dormir. Fue un embarazo complicado. El estrés de la pérdida de Naruto afectó a su salud y por ende, a su hijo. Hacer cama fue obligatorio cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo. Fue entonces, cuando despertó. El shock de ver la sangre, de no sentir a Boruto y de la impotencia que sentía la golpeó.

Tenía una vida dentro de ella. Era lo último que quedaba de Naruto. 

Toneri cuidó de ella en todo momento. Se desveló a su lado. La acompañó al médico y firmó documentos que, en realidad, no le competían. Abrumada por su bondad, Hinata le contó la verdad.

—Lo sé —le dijo él—. Lo supe en el mismo momento en que te vi entrar en casa el día que supiste que estabas embarazada. En lugar de sonreír como lo haría una madre feliz, lo hacías como una madre que no sabe qué hacer o cómo ocultar la realidad.

Tomó aire antes de responder.

—Lo lleva bien —dijo—. Supongo que mejor que yo incluso.

Las tres lo sabían. Toneri nunca podría decir la verdad a cuenta de Boruto. Si ese niño hubiera nacido con los ojos como ella. El color de pelo de sus abuelos o cualquier otro rasgo más parecido a los Hyûga, sería mucho más sencillo.

Pero no. Ese niño era como su padre. Idéntico. Tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos ya empezaban a clarear con el azul del cielo. 

—¿Te duele mirarle? —se interesó Tenten.

—Me recuerda mucho a su padre —confesó—. Amo mirarle, no obstante. Es como un pedazo de sol que ha caído en mis brazos. Supongo que necesitaré tiempo para comprender que no va a volver aunque Boruto exista.

Las chicas se entretuvieron en animarla. En hablar de cosas triviales, en endulzar el futuro parto que tendría que hacer frente Sakura. Incluso hablaron de nombres de niños para ella. Hinata agradecía esos momentos que ayudaban a recuperar un poco su fortaleza. Cuando se marcharon, era la soledad lo único que le hacía compañía.

Sabía de sobras que debía de continuar adelante. Boruto no iba a criarse solo. Toneri no podía encargarse de todo y su padre continuaba esperando grandes cosas de ella. Aunque, por supuesto, no había dudado en hacer ver su infidelidad el día en que Boruto naciera.

Caminó hasta la ventana y observó la ciudad a lo lejos. Empezaban a encender las luces y el olor cambiaba. Escuchó un sonido extraño a su espalda. Reconoció el crujir de la cuna de Boruto.

Al volverse, se percató de una figura inclinada sobre el bebé, que sonreía, extendiendo sus manos hacia él. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco. De estar vacío y dolido, a latir dolorosamente en una vana esperanza.

—Naruto…

La figura se incorporó para mirarla. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Soltó al bebé y caminó hasta ella, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos.

—Gracias, Hinata. Ten un corazón libre. Por mí. 

La besó. O eso le pareció. Un suave y delicado roce helado sobre sus labios que se desvaneció junto a él.

Cayó de rodillas. Empezó a llorar. Como cuando era niña.

Toneri entraba en ese momento. Primero miró al bebé y después, corrió hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado.

—Estoy bien —juró—. Estoy bien.

Él la tomó de los codos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella le abrazó.

—No, Hinata. Necesitas ayuda —objetó Toneri. Hinata negó y sonrió mientras miraba la cuna.

—No, ya no —aseguró—. Ahora, soy libre.

Se separó, sonriéndole. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y avanzó hasta la cuna. Tomó en brazos a Boruto y lo acurrucó. Él se acercó a ella y acarició la mejilla de Boruto.

—¿Sabes? En un futuro sería bueno darle una hermana o hermano. ¿No crees?

Toneri detuvo el gesto para mirarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —confirmó.

Toneri se inclinó para besarlos a ambos. Ella miró hacia el balcón. Le vio, sonreír, extender los brazos y ser libre.

Al fin, su corazón ya no era más oscuro y era libre.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! Siento mucho haberos sacado lágrimas, pero quería ser fiel a lo que me pidieron y el sueño real era este. Naruto la espichaba... el pobre. 
> 
> Igualmente, gracias por acompañarme en el trágico fic =).
> 
> Pd: Sí, hasta yo tengo mi corazoncito. ¡Nos leemos en próximos! Recordar id a mi Face Imaginación Fanfiction para más =)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un sueño de mi queridisima Procrastinacion que terminó en mis manos. Las portadas son suyas y me concedió los permisos para utilizarlas. Espero que os vaya gustando. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
